


Sleepless

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [57]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is worried, Comfort, Crying, Crying Tim Drake, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, Rescue, Stern but caring Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs a Break, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake needs Reader, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Bruce Wayne, Worried Tim Drake, injured reader, missing reader, reunion kiss, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Reader is missing and Tim will not rest until he finds her. OK I know Batman and Tim probably would have found Y/N a lot sooner but they didn't because I wanted more angst
Relationships: Tim Drake/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Wearing my uniform without my cowl on. I walk into Bat-cave. Bruce, requesting to speak with me. I hope he's had luck on information on, Y/N's disappearance. I haven't slept in day's, I think? Maybe weeks? I feel dehydrated and exhausted, but I can't take a moment not looking for anything that could give me information on where she is. Y/N, disappeared 3 weeks ago. I can't stop feeling worry, loneliness and a wave of remorse. I should have been there to protect her. I have to find her. I can't rest until I have her back in my life. She makes me feel alive, she makes smile and she makes me laugh. She's so beautiful and kind. She drives me crazy sometimes because I can't stop thinking about her. She always made me take care of myself when I was consumed with work, patrol and the team. I always felt like something was missing in my life before I met her. I stop by the Bat-computer where Bruce sits on his chair. Please tell me the Batman has found something. I've been rethinking the night she disappeared every time I close my eyes. He spun in his chair looking at me. I feel my stomach aching for food. My body wanting to shut down. Though my love and need to find, Y/N is too important. 

"have you found any information on, Y/N" please say something to give me hope 

"you're not taking care of your--" I cut him off 

"I have more pressing matters to worry with, than myself" 

I'm being hostile and rude I know I should be grateful for his help. I can't grasp my temper and control it. He stood folding his arm's with a stern look on his face. Bruce, usually does but if feels more of disappointment. I feel, ashamed because not only have I disappointed my adopted dad, I'm scared I'll disappoint, Y/N. 

"and how do you expect to save her when you are malnourished? If you continue to neglect yourself than you are in no way capable of partaking in patrol and saving, Y/N" 

I snap back "I am not risking a moment to take care of myself when Y/N could be--" hurt more than likely, de--my gut turns into knots at, those worrying thoughts. I can't even say that word "I have to keep looking, Bruce"

He points to his chair with a stern look on his face "sit down" he demanded

I did as he said. I sit on his chair feeling relief in my legs. Bruce, opened the fridge that was by the Bat-computer. He grabbed a water bottle. I put my hand on my forehead. My head throbbing from a migraine starting to linger. I've been trying to fight. He opened the top of the bottle. I don't want to know how thirsty she is, how scared she must be. I doubt whomever had the nerve to take her away from me doesn't care about her well-being. 

"Bruce, I-I-I" my brittle voice not allowing me to go on with my sentence without tears. I can't, I have to keep looking I'm wasting my time, what if she needs me right now? What if she only has a second before--

"drink the damn water, son" his voice was stern but caring 

'Timmy, babe please don't torture yourself' I hear Y/N's voice say in my mind. I took the water bottle I drank the water gulping until I drank the entire bottle. I abruptly threw it in the trash can. I stood, I'm so angry. I should be able to find her! I should have never let us separate. This is all my fault. I feel my heart racing sweat dripping on my face. 

"Tim" 

"what?!" I snapped back at Bruce with a clinched jaw. I took a deep breath "I'm sorry I just am soo angry "

"I know" 

"I-I am better than this! I'm the smartest person" I kicked the chair abruptly "but I can't even find the one person I love!" 

I grip my hair taking a deep breath. I hear footsteps, my brother's. I took the elevator to the Manor. I open my bedroom door and went inside. I slam the door behind me. I plop on the bed. I rethink about those last moment's with her. We we're in Arkham, all the criminals were loose. We each separated to cover more ground. Afterwards each criminal was, accounted for. Then our coms went to static. I went to Y/N's tracker. I came to halting stop by the drop off for prisoners of the building. I only found her gear on the floor with blood. I ran test it was only her blood. No fingerprints, all the criminals were in their cell. I can't shake the feeling that she's in the most obvious place. I went back to Arkham in my Red-Robin uniform alone. When we were there the power was out so looking through the security cameras was not an option. By the time the back up generator began to come on, she was gone. I stood in the place we found her gear. I remember seeing her blood the gut wrenching feeling I have yet to shake. I shut my eye's I imagine, Y/N standing here. I walk to the window and wonder. Could someone have broken in, why would someone break into a prison? Someone must have used an outside man to get him out. Y/N, was in the way he knocked her out. I look out the window in the distance, those tire tracks are from a, S. W. A. T truck. I text, Jim asking if he has any missing vehicles.

-you're a smart kid where'd you find it? (Jim)

I feel my heart drop. Using my spy-contact's I look at the current account of Arkham inmates and compare to the night she disappeared. All criminals here the same night Y/N disappeared. I watch the security footage from the satellite Bruce had. I see the two men sneaking into the S. W. A. T car. I zoom in, Joker! Which means he got out put a different man in his place. A perfect cover. I watch the vehicle with Batman's satellite. Joker, pulled away from the security cameras. The other man in Joker's attire with his clown look. He went inside I look at the time. 1:30 o'clock Y/N's tracker went of at 1:35. I continued watching I see Joker dragging Y/N's unconscious body to the S. W. A. T vehicle. What has he done to her? I know what he did to Jason. I feel sick. I look for any reports of suspected Joker sightings. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

I told Jim I needed to talk to 'Joker'. I'm doing this myself. He opened the cell

"you sure you want to do this kid? I can call, Batman"

I ignore Jim's worried statement. I stepped in seeing the man. Sitting on the chair in front of the table with a deck of cards. It took everything in me, not to strangle him for allowing Joker to escape and take, Y/N. I hear my intercom I ignored. I sat down on the chair in front of the table. Just has I suspected, not Joker. No belittling remarks, his demeanor of a sane man not of a sick psychopath and no laugh. I grabbed his collar with my hands. I lost it. My control to use my brain over my brawn. 

"do you have any idea what you have done?! Where is he?! Where's Joker?!" I lifted him slamming him to the wall the white makeup wiping off his face "where is he?!" I demanded 

I am not the strongest amongst the, Robin's. I almost always use my brain. Though my strength is serving well in this predicament. 

"I-I ain't afraid of Y-you kid"

I move him away from the table and then slam him to the wall. I am better than this but I can't waste time. 

"your trembling voice and trembling voice say otherwise. Where is he?!"

"I-I don't know"

I believe him. I let go of him he fell to the ground as the door opened. I see, Jim

"Joker's, escaped"

I step to leave I'm going to find her, I have to find her. Then I'm bringing her home and she'll never leave my sight again. I finally have a lead off. I can find out where Joker was, headed then I can find where he is and then I can find my girlfriend. I finally found the vehicle only painted as cliché circus colors. It was parked behind a old abandoned warehouse. I walk to the vehicle. The back chained shut. I use the lazer on my smart watch cutting it. I open it my heart breaks. Blood stains everywhere, old enough to pinpoint back to when she was captured. I feel sick, scared but my hope that she's alive. Is the only thing keeping me going. I snuck into the building through a broken window. I stood on the loft. I look down seeing, Y/N! Sitting on a chair. Her feet tied to the legs and her arms tied behind her back. I see, Joker with a crowbar. I jumped down. He laughed his evil laugh with his back arched.

"ha! Ha! Ha! Haha! Ha! Little red Bird-Y boy, we've been expecting you!"

"get the fuck away from her" I demanded 

"ha! Ha! Ha! Lose the chance to break ya! Piece by piece until you--" I threw my batarang at him. He ricochet it with the crowbar 

I grabbed my bow staff pushing the button expanding it. Joker, swung abruptly right. I block his blow with my staff. I push him before he could retaliate I abruptly poke the end of my bow staff at his chest. He stepped backwards. He laughs again. He then swings aiming at my head with his left arm. I arch my back. As my back is arched I swing my bow staff at his feet to cause him to fall. Joker, fell and swiftly stood. 

"ha! Ha! Ha! Nice try little bird" 

I hear something behind me, Batman. I take a silent breath of relief. I've been holding back because I'm so filled with rage. He hurt, Y/N he hurt someone who I love most in the world. I don't know how I'm going to heal with that anger, but I know with Y/N anything is possible. 

"ha! Haha! Batsy, came along to play" 

Out of respect, for my mentor as well as my only father figure and that Y/N needs me.

"he's all yours" I say to Bruce 

I ran to her. I ran faster than I ever thought I was possible of running. Though I felt I couldn't run fast enough. My heart racing. First thing first untie her and get her medical attention. Let her heal before I kiss her deep enough to lead to more. 

"ha! Haha! Run run has fast as you can--" I hear, Batman punch him. Better bat's than me. I honestly don't know if I can spare him much pain for what he did to Y/N 

I quickly untie her as she cried. My heart drops to my gut. My breaths heavy I stutter under my breath holding my tears back. 

"shhhh, it's OK you're OK, Y/N you're safe now, I'm here" 

I look at Y/N's tightly shut eye's "H-how d-do you know my name" she fearfully questions 

"Y/N" Please remember me "it's me, open your eye's. I promise you everything is OK" 

She opens her eye's and sobs "T-Tim-my"

I gasp in relief. My heart jumps in relief I held her. She buried her face in my neck. She clinched onto my cape. She sobbed, racking her body. I began to cry that turned to sobs. I gently rock her side to side. She's really here, she's in my arm's. For the first time since she's been gone. I can breath with ease. I feel wholesome. I feel calm. I feel like I'm going to be OK. I have a reason to fall asleep. 

"I'm so sorry, Y/N" I choke on my sobs

She kisses my neck "shhhh, just hold me"


End file.
